


Desperate Moment in Time

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Felicity Smoak, Cheating, F/F, Female Anti-Hero, Girls Kissing, Infidelity, Lauricity - Freeform, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lauricity.Laurel and her blonde become closer. Far closer than they should be.





	1. Friend Date

Felicity looked as if she was about to cry. 

"So...you made a deal? You saved Oliver."

Laurel gave her trademark wry, sarcastic smile, "Guess I did. That's what heroes do...right?" It had been an uphill struggle for Laurel and every once in a while she slipped back into her old habits, but she genuinely wished to be worthy of her father's memory. First step was making friends. 

Felicitly smiled broadly, "Yes it is. Now I can start putting my life back together. You um....you stopped me from doing something I would regret."

"Yeah I probably did."

The blonde smiled affectionately, "Don't act so tough, Miss Lance. You're not as badass as you pretend to be."

"No?"

"Yeah!"

Laurel smirked, "I'm far more badass."

They both giggled.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." Felicity said softly. "We defeated the Dragon together."

"I just wish he rots in there for the rest of his miserable life." Laurel snarled. Felicity smirked at the ruthlessness she had slowly grown used to.  Perhaps it was the infamous Black Siren rubbing off on her. She began to find she didn't mind if Laurel rubbed off on her. _That sounds dirty! Ok, married woman, ok..._

She was broken out of her thoughts when Laurel said, "You know, we never did get some pizza. Do you want some? Yes, I'm asking you out, you blonde idiot."

"Oh my, aren't you bold?"

Laurel blushed slightly, "Shut up." _Savitar, this is getting weird._

Felicity suddenly leaned in for a hug, "Thanks. For everything. And for the pizza. I really am hungry." She refused to let herself blush at the darker woman's breasts pressing up against her own. 

A stranger to any affection at all, Laurel could only stiffen awkwardly as a blonde puppy clutched onto her. She hesitantly put an arm around her new friend, hugging  back, which made Felicity smile affectionately.  She pulled back, and had a glimpse up close of Laurel's shining pink lips, wet with lipstick. The desire to touch them was overcoming her. _What the hell am I doing? II need to get away from her right now. But I want a kiss-Stop it! You're married and not gay!_

 _But you have always had a thing for the Lance sisters_ , a small tiny voice deep in her mind reminded her.

_Shut up your face!_

Nevertheless, she opted for just an innocent cheek kiss. _Yes. Innocent. That is what I am going with and I'm sticking to it._ But Laurel, surprised, turned her head too fast and their lips softly met for the briefest of moments. Her eyes pooled with desire for the dark witch of a woman who stood before her, no longer smirking but rather shyly and awkwardly blushing at the contact. _What a cute look. The badass Black Siren blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush._

Laurel had fought for weeks to get Felicity to like her. Why, she could never tell you. Yet it was there. The desire to let at least someone get to know her. The real her. The her who stopped torture and murder, not committed it. _Though apparently cheating and kissing married women is still a thing I'm doing. Oh, Savitar!_

"..Did you love the other me?" Siren asked in a voice so soft she barely heard herself.

The yellowhead swallowed, "Only too much."

Despite herself, despite everything, Felicity couldn't stop herself giving her friend another chaste kiss on the lips. Not something friends do. Not something any straight girl does. 

They didn't stop. After all that they had been through the past few days, it seemed natural to keep going. This moment was captured in time, something no one else need ever know about. Neither woman would speak about it either. Perhaps Felicity was just that starved for any kind of soft touch. Her guilt was overpowered by desperation to feel something that wasn't pure hate for the Dragon.

Whatever the reason was, they continued to happily kiss on the lips, enjoying their softness. Softness Felicity never believed the woman ever capable of. Yet here it was.

Then it ended. Laurel gave her a final small smile, and said, "Good night, Miss Smoak." in a very soft, quiet voice.

"Good night, Laurel."

Just like no one on the team knew about her crush on her Earth's Laurel, no one would ever know about her desperate, forbidden attraction to the dark witch that had invaded all of their lives from another Earth, swore she changed, and even began bringing Felicity herself back from the brink. It wasn't until looking deep into her friend's eyes that she knew the change was real, and this Laurel _was_ a hero now.  A hero who had stolen a precious moment in time from the blonde and filled it with beautiful soft love, healing the blonde's damaged heart. 

Even if it was just for a moment.


	2. Starved for her touch

The kiss threw Laurel for a loop.

Who are you kidding with your fake morality, screamed Laurel at herself. _Of course she’s married because everybody I like is married or not bi!_

Still, she could not get it out of her mind. _Stupid idiot, you are, falling for Felicity and her soft lips._ _Damn those soft lips!_

She threw herself onto her bed, and slid a hand down her pants. She quietly teased herself, rubbing her aching clit, while thinking of the sexy blonde who had stolen her heart away.

 

Felicity was reeling after her kiss with Laurel. _What the hell were you thinking?_

_I liked it. I like her._

_You can’t! We can’t! We love Oliver!_

_It’s been months since he’s made love to me. I was starving. Starving for affection._

But Oliver was back now, and nobody would ever know about the kiss. She hoped.

 

After the interview, Felicity texted her to meet.

Tension was clearly high between both. Neither wished to speak about what happened. It was a little moment tucked away in time, because both were starved for a touch, and got it from one another.

“You usually want something…torture…to shoot Diaz…”

“No!” the blonde squealed, “I just…want to celebrate. Your interview…”

“Oh..” Laurle grunted, surprised. Of course, people doing nice things for her with no ulterior motive always came as a surprise.

“Quentin would have been proud of you.” That made Laurel hesitate.

“T-thanks…” she whispered. She had worked for months to honour his legacy, but the guilt was coming back.  Felicity grinned and placed her hand atop Laurel’s _. So soft. It’s hopeless. I can’t fight it. I want to kiss her again_ , she whined silently. She had tried and failed to get that night out of her head. To feel those soft lips again.

 

Laurel poured her heart out. Felicity made sure to comfort her and explained it was so irrational what she was feeling.

“Well, you should've so that that someone could tell you that it's not your fault”

“If someone is after you on this earth or on any other earth, we are going to get him whoever they are together.

It absolutely broke her heart to see Laurel like this, crying. She decided she never wanted to see tears on that beautiful face ever again. She was determined to kiss her again and make sure Laurel never cried again.

“I-I’ve done terrible things….why are you even talking to me? You should want to put a bullet in my head and walk away! I tried to kill you and your husband and all your friends!”

“But …I don’t….I forgive you. For all of it.”

“WHY?” Laurel finally screamed with all her might. Felicity didn’t move. She simply grabbed the other woman and pulled her in, kissing hard, pouring all her built-up tension into it. It wasn’t rational. It was a betrayal. It was a bad thing to do, especially with such a dark person. Yet she had realized that Laurel was no longer the person she had appeared on this Earth as. She even stopped her herself from becoming such a person and shooting the Dragon.

Perhaps it was jealousy. Her Earth’s Laurel was Oliver’s first love. Or perhaps she felt an attraction to the woman that could not be explained. _Maybe it can. Laurel is seriously fuckin hot. She radiates confidence in a way I’ve seen Sara do. And I loved Sara._

 Perhaps Oliver would forgive her and make this a poly-amorous relationship. She also hoped she could be a positive influence on the Siren. Show her how to be a true hero.

Despite everything, despite all that the Siren had done, Felicity was loving their kiss. They tumbled around the room, crashing into things. Laurel aggressively pushed her up against the wall, in a dance of passion and emotion. She carefully unbuttoned the blonde’s pants and slid a hand inside.

“Ahhh! L-Laurel! Please….it’s been so long!”

“You’re sure…? Because you’re kinda….” She gestured to the wedding ring.

“Bit of a mood killer, babe. Just make love to me like I’m sure you want to do to Dinah.” She teased playfully.

Laurel spluttered, “What? I do _not_ like her. I like _you,_ you nerd.”

“Whatever, kiss me, you idiot. Forget about everything else. I need it so bad, baby.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” growled the Siren as she fiercely kissed and shoved a finger inside Felicity’s waiting wet entrance, past her more private lips and past her clit.

She arched her back, gasping as she was lovingly fucked by the dark witch.

_This isn’t so bad…..maybe Laurel’s far more human and loving than I ever thought possible._

“I’m so glad you forgive me, Fel.” Laurel smiled, genuinely.  What a rare sight.The dark witch looked more beautiful than she had ever seen her.

“You’re beautiful, Laurel. You’re so beautiful! Let’s cum together!”

And so they did.

 

Afterwards, Laurel straightened herself up and put her pants back up.

“Um…thank you.”

“No problem!” squealed Felicity, giggling. “You can really make a girl cum!”

“Was I your first woman?”

“Yeah but I’m so glad it was you!”

“So…what does this mean? For us? You’re….”

“Let’s just say we’re….two women with needs, and a beneficial friendship. Why, do you love me?”

Laurel’s stuttering, blushing and frowning before storming out told the blonde all she needed to know.

 _Laurel loves me_ , she grinned internally.


End file.
